


You asked for it

by evil_mandy



Series: Killer Kelly One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WXW Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Kink Shaming, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Tit Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: Made the oc name as ‘Mandy’





	You asked for it

**Author's Note:**

> Made the oc name as ‘Mandy’

"Hi Mandy!"

"Hey." 

You always wondered why but Killer Kelly was always chirpy seeing you. You had the feeling she liked you. But recently you've gotten the news from the others that she wasn't just like you, like you. She practically fantasised about you.  But you didn't know how far she fantasised about you. You're flattered but... nah...

And of all the women, you had to face her tonight. You're a professional, and you were determined to stay that way. Whatever she's fantasising about you, you will crushed it. Maybe give a slight concussion. 

Your entrance theme was played. "Good luck out there." She blushed.

"Thanks. You too."  You just walked away and out to the ring. 

 

As you fought her, you saw something. When she put your face in between her thighs, a submission hold she always did, you saw a spot on her crotch. After a few times of her lifting her legs or spread them, it confirmed your thoughts. There's a spot. A wet spot.

'Is she turned on?' You smirked when suddenly you had an idea. 

You put her in a chokehold. "Tell me." You whispered in her ear and with a smirk, "Are you wet right now?"

She gasped. "W-what?" She managed to get out of your submission hold. 

After much struggle, you groped her crotch with your palm, though normally one should use forearm, and lifted her body and slammed her to the ground. She sighed. You pulled her hair, like the heel you were. "Answer me." 

She got up quickly. "Y-yes..." She breathed hard. Between pain, embarrassed and maybe a little turned on.

You grabbed her hands and twisted them downward. "Nasty." While trapping her hands, you looked at the crowd. "Listen!" People began to quiet down. You smirked as she kept saying no and please. "Someone is horny!"

"No! No..." she whined. 

"How about we put on a little 'show'?"

People cooed and booed, thinking you're just playing around.

She managed to release herself and threw some punches. 

But. You got her from the back, chocking her neck with your forearm. Kinda like Samoa Joe. 

She was struggling, trying to get herself out the tight grip. She scratched and clawed your forearm but you're not letting her go.

"Ready to perform a little show?" You whispered.

"What? No. No!" 

You snickered before you made a small jumped and let your body fell on the mat. Her body was on yours. Your legs hooked around her waist, heels in her thighs.

"Open them." Maybe the air didn't pass to her brain, she didnt catch what you just said. "Open your legs! Wide!" You commanded. Again to no avail.

Using your heels, you hooked her legs to spread them opened. She slipped a moan. "S-shit.."

You gasped and laughed. "Kelly... dont tell me... you like being humiliated like this?" You spread her the widest.

The people slowly realising her wet spot. Some even silently took pictures and videos of it. Some blushed and some gasped. The referee was watching silently from a corner.

"N-no!" Her struggles slowed down. 

When you felt her body weakened, one of your hands went down to her chest and rubbed against her breasts. You massaged her breast roughly, receiving sighs from her lips. 

"How does it feel?" You taunted her. One of her  hand could only hold on to your forearm and the other on your wrist that was massaging her.  She bit her lips, trying to control herself.

Through the latex material, you could feel her nub hardened. 

"Is there any kids? Kids! Close your eyes!" You took her sports bra by the hem and wretched the tight material up, exposing her breasts before you kept choking her again. 

Her whimpers filled the silenced arena. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"You didn't even wear another layer of bra underneath? Slut." You plunged your fingers into her mouth, making her choked even more. 

"N-no!" Her mouth let out puking sounds. But that didn't stop you to do it a few more times. 

You took out the coated fingers and teased her nipple. 

As much as she tried to stay quiet, she couldn't. She whimpered when finally she said "The... other... nipple..." Her tears streamed down her skin.

"Say it louder." You pinched the nub. 

"My... nipple."

"Louder!" You shouted, pulling the bud out. 

She immediately screamed. "Play with my other nipple! Please!" 

You giggled. "What if i dont want to?"

She begged and whined like a whore as her hips humped the air, wanting to get in a contact with something.

The hand you choked her now occupied the lonesome breast. Her hands were on yours as you roughly abused them soft mounds. 

She could only moaned and gasped. "M-my... pussy..."

You clamped her nubs with your fingernails. "Say it again."

"P-please! My pussy please!"

"Good girl!" You looked at the crowd. "What do think you guys? Is she a good girl?"

The hungry perverts agreed. Some already began jerking off.

"Should I play with her pussy?"

They screamed a louder agreement.

Since the material of her shorts was divided, so the material stuck to her slit. You took the chance to rub her off. She tried to close her legs several times. But all those attempts were weak. 

You rubbed and teased her hard on her clit area and her nipple. Her whines made many men hard. Even girls sweat seeing her.

You pulled the material up on her sides to prepare for the finale. But first you petted her clit area, tapped it tough and rough. Using your middle finger, you grazed the covered slit, purposely bumped her clit and you did it several times. 

At times you pressed on the area while twisting your palms. She moaned. Her hands grabbed on your thighs, trying to suppress herself. 

"You really like this do you? Arent you ashamed of yourself? People are looking at you. Such a fucking slut!"

All those nasty things you said made her edged. She breathed hard and her moans got even louder. 

"You like dirty talk too? Shit..." you snickered. "You're a fucking whore! Shameless whore!"

"I~ I~ i wanna cum~~"

"Should i show your pussy to them? Huh?" She moaned louder, moving uncomfortably under your hand. "Oooo you're excited huh? Can't wait to show that wet pussy to them?"

"Ah! I! I'm gonna cum!" Her pussy began to tremble.

You pulled her tights to the side, exposing her glistening pussy to the crowd. She came right on the dot, squirting shamelessly as her hips buckled hard. 

You slipped your fingers at her clit.

“W-wait! I-I’m still sensi-AHHH!” Her body trembles when you pinched her clit and you didnt even play nice. You pinched it hard and rough. She squirted the remaining that she tried to keep in as she cried. 

“Are you done?” You asked. 

She could only cover her face in embarrassment, crying in vain. “W-why...” 

You snickered. “Well you asked for it.” You spanked her pussy for the last time and pushed her away. “She’s all yours.” You got up and announced to the crowd. You bowed to them before you walked up the ramp.

As everyone’s eyes focused at her, you felt your wetness finally rolled down your thighs. You snickered and just walked away.


End file.
